This invention relates to a support. In particular, but not exclusively, it relates to a support for a camera or other suitable equipment such as lighting or sound apparatus. In a preferred embodiment it relates to a type of support for use with camera riser sections which is generally known in the art as a ‘bazooka base’.
A camera ‘bazooka’ 10 consists of one or more riser tubes 11, 12 connected to a camera leveler 13. Elements of the bazooka are interconnected via sleeve clamps 14 as shown in FIG. 1.
In situations where the bazooka base is intended for use with a 35 mm camera, the leveler 13 will include a Mitchell plate 15. The Mitchell plate is an industry standard camera fitting that is adapted to connect with a camera, and will be well known to a skilled reader.
A problem that arises with a conventional bazooka base 20 is that the leg sections 25 are rigid and afford little adjustment other than for minor vertical adjustments via the feet 26, and they are permanently attached to the central hub 27 of the base 20. Therefore, a user has little or no scope for adjustment of the base during use.
In some conventional bazooka bases one leg of the tripod arrangement can be removed and replaced with a leg of differing length. These are known as ‘drop leg’ devices. A situation where a user might desire to replace one of the standard legs would be when it was necessary to position a camera close into a corner location. Other bazooka bases have legs that are removable for compact transportation between locations.
FIG. 2 shows a plan view of the conventional bazooka base 20 depicted in FIG. 1. The base comprises a central hub 27 from which radiate three fixed legs 25. At the end of each leg distal from the central hub 27 is an adjustable foot 26 that allows the base to be leveled. Protruding from the centre of the hub is male lug 28 known in the art as a ‘European boss’ or ‘Euro boss’ (see also FIG. 3). The Euro boss is a standard fitting that enables riser tubes 11, 12, specifically ‘Euro risers’, to be securely connected to the base as shown in FIG. 1. A riser tube 11, 12 is locked to the Euro boss 28 by means of a lockable sleeve clamp 14. Sleeve clamps are also used to interconnect individual riser tubes to achieve a bazooka of a desired height. FIG. 3 is an elevation view of the conventional bazooka base of FIG. 2, and clearly shows the disposition of the Euro boss (the adjustable feet are not shown for simplicity).
A further problem with a conventional bazooka base will now be described with reference to FIG. 1. As can be see from this figure, the radial extent of the Mitchell plate 15 that sits atop the bazooka is greater by a significant amount than that of the sleeve clamp/Euro boss arrangement at the base of the bazooka. Given the considerable weight of the camera that would normally be mounted on the Mitchell plate, it is evident that when in use, a user will need to have regard to stability considerations when deciding upon camera positioning. Stability considerations have resulted in the choice of leg arrangement currently in use with bazooka bases; the bazooka bases must necessarily have a wide stance. In general, the legs are either integral with the base hub, and hence not removable, or removable to facilitate easier transportation but requiring a relatively complicated assembly/removal mechanism. Furthermore, the currently available bazooka bases do not provide a user with a range of leg arrangements to accommodate the wide variety of camera positions demanded in modern filming techniques.
The present invention arose in an attempt to overcome some or all of the above problems, and to further provide a flexible and versatile support for a camera.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a support for a camera comprising a central hub adapted to releasably connect with a plurality of radially displaced interchangeable arm or foot sections, wherein the arm section is adapted to interconnect with an additional arm section and/or foot section to form a radially extending leg of a desired length.
Preferably, the hub, foot and arm sections interconnect via a dovetail mortice and tenon joint.
Preferably, the dovetail mortice and tenon joint is tapered.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a support for a camera comprising a central hub adapted to releasably receive a plurality of radially extending limb elements, wherein the central hub includes a Mitchell-type camera plate.
Preferably, the central hub includes at least one, preferably a plurality of radially separated, circumferential access windows allowing access to an axial cavity. According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a support for a camera comprising a plurality of radially extending arms/limbs releasably dovetailed thereto.